Crash, Crash Burn
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: How did Hawkeye get down from the building? And how was he okay after he landed terribly.


Crash, Crash, Burn.

By: Wolfa Moon

S: How did Hawkeye get down from the building? And how was he okay after he landed terribly.

D: Don't Own

A/N: Cleaning out fics. Sorry if choppy.

/Crash, Crash, Burn. /

Crashing through the window the glass shatters into a million pieces. The pieces spreading out like confetti at a parade. Landing hard on his steel enforced quiver. A quiver full of technology and weapons all depleted now. Feeling like a metal bar slammed into his back. The glass too embedding into his flesh.

Pain so anew it burned. But he needs to get up. Needs to get back to the fight. Turning over to hear the conversing between them. Realizing the council had decided to nuke Manhattan. Moving slowly he gets to the window as he sees Iron Man fly by with the nuke. Leaning heavy against the metal frame of the window. Watching it go up and then seeing the Hulk out the corner of his eye.

"Hey big guy," he grunts out. The Hulk stares at him. The two never official meeting in this form or his human one. The creature looks at him as if assessing. Barton just grins at him. The world is falling around him and he is smiling at a giant green rage monster. Listening to the chatter. The order to close it from the captain. Hulk grunts at this. Guess Stark made a strong impression on the doctor enough to bleed through. Then he saw it as the portal collapsed.

"He's falling too fast." They hear the captain state the obvious. Clint looks to the Hulk.

"His chest piece isn't glowing." His eyesight is the only thing that makes him important. That and he can shoot like the devil. "Get him."

/Crash, Crash, Burn. /

Hulk had seen Iron Man fly by. Saw them fly up. Then seeing movement in the window that could be a threat. Rage still filling him. Jumping into a window of glass. Looking at the man he saw with the ones who told him to smash. A small glimpse of a archer. The scientist inside him seeing the hurt and injured but not a threat. No threat.

"Get him," the voice spoke. Looking to see his friend fall. Friend of his doctor self who encouraged him to strut. Grunted he jumps to catch him.

/Crash, Crash, Burn. /

Clint watches the Hulk jump. Smiling as the big green giant grabbed the Iron Man. The portal closed. They won. He needs to join them. To get down there somehow. Putting his weight on his left leg he felt the fire flair from it to his spine. Cringing he adjust his weight. Looking out upon the destruction to see the hurt world like him. He had fought to help save but also was a part of the fall as well. Trying the weight on his leg again. Pain. He tried to fight it.

"Damn," he groaned as his leg collapsed under him. Straightening his left leg out as much as he could. Great here he is a master assassin needing to move but right now can't. His leg wouldn't go straight. The knee must have popped out of the socket.

A grumble caught his attention. Looking up he sees the Hulk of a man looking down at him.

"Nice catch." Hulk grins but looks concerned. Moving in to take the broken man in. "He ok?" Hawkeye ask the man. Hulk grunts all cave man approaching gingerly. Iron Man is alive. The hawk watching every move the Hulk makes. The green man coming closer to crouch down. Looking into the eyes seeing there is intelligence in the mindless beast. "Good. Guess I better get up." Moving slowly he stands when he feels a strong hand grip him. They meet each other's gaze. Guess it's time to pay the piper.

Reaching for his bow yet it is handed to him. Looking up into the eyes of the Thunder God. All the ones he never met. Well he met the others from observation but never greeted. The god of a man looks at him. Looked deep in his eyes before nodding and heading toward him.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." The Hulk gruffs in disapproval. "What?" Thor looks between the two. Watching the frail mortal lean against a monster that gave him as good as he gives. The Hulk reaches out to grip Hawkeye tight to him. Thor looking in worry as the Hulk grips the mortal close to him. "Ok big guy I'll take the lift." The green guy grins wide as he goes to the window jumping out into the destruction.

/Crash, Crash, Burn. /

Captain America watches the Hulk jump from the window and land beside him. Stark is leaning against a flipped over car. Watching and waiting as the group reunited for the final act. Steve tilting his head as the Hulk crashed beside him.

"How you doing Legolas?" Clint smirks at the billionaire.

"Good job with the nuke, Tin Man." Stark laughs with flair.

"Yeah no thanks to the council." Barton nods in agreement. Then he looks up to see all of them staring at him. Him, who is being held still in the Hulk's massive arms.

"So Loki," Barton voices. The group nods together. Stark stands up looking to the group. They had won but there was the loose end. Calculating to hurry on a way to get up there and confront the villain.

"Aright um," Stark looks at the two non-flyers or jumpers. "So Hulk you good with Legolas and Cap you good with me." The group looks to the Hulk.

"Got cupid." Hulk speaks. Barton grunts and laughs at the nickname. He has heard them all.

/Crash, Crash, Burn. /

A/N: Cleaning Out Some Fanfics that have been sitting on my computer for a while.


End file.
